


Keep what you kill

by IsisKitsune



Series: Among Vampires and Androids [28]
Category: Almost Human, Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Vampire, John Kennex is Vaako, M/M, Monogamous Character, Monogamy, Polygamy, Traditions, Vampire!John, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the course of a week, John had quite the little harem going, or at least that’s how the Lord Marshall put it every time he ended up with another duckling following him back to his quarters. He had collected four ’wives’, two ‘husbands’ and a partridge in a pear tree. No but seriously, the weaponry and armor was a better deal than the spouses. “Seriously, haven’t they heard of people being, you know, their own property? Just because I kill some jealous ass doesn’t mean I have any right to CLAIM HIS FUCKING WIFE!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep what you kill

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I need additional tags? I've been up all of an hour and can't think

It didn’t take 2 whole days since the vampire had been forced to join the Necromongers before someone challenged him. All John did was roll his eyes at the brute carrying a battle axe, “Look, I have no reason to fight with you.”

“You who have had counsel with the Lord Marshall, before he was Purified. Your death would be a nice addition to my name. That and my wife has taken notice of your toy, perhaps she would enjoy him.”

John’s eyes flashed in anger when the brute grinned in Dorian’s direction. “You can have him over my dead lifeless body.”

“Oh, that’s the plan,” John jumped back when the battle axe swung down at him.

“John,” Dorian’s voice was soft in the background and John held a hand up to keep him back.

“I’ve got this Dorian. Stay back.” This swing had the very edge of the blade slice into the armor protecting his side. John reacted before the swing was even complete and retched the man’s head away from his shoulders. “Anyone else want to try to make a claim on my ‘toy’?”

More than one stepped back, while a woman stepped forward, all smiles and seduction as she rested a hand on John’s arm. “My Lord.” John’s brow rose up as she attempted to kiss him, but shifted away from the touch. “You killed my husband. You keep what you kill. I am now yours.”

John rolled his eyes and dropped the head before storming off, “Just what I need, another fucking wife.”

Dorian was smirking, and then blinked when he realized the woman was in fact following them back to their quarters. “John, I think she’s serious.”

They stopped and turned as the woman smiled and reached up to brush a hand across John’s brow, “What is wrong my husband?”

“Fuck, no.”

-

Over the course of a week, John had quite the little harem going, or at least that’s how the Lord Marshall put it every time he ended up with another duckling following him back to his quarters. He had collected four ’wives’, two ‘husbands’ and a partridge in a pear tree. No but seriously, the weaponry and armor was a better deal than the spouses. “Seriously, haven’t they heard of people being, you know, their own property? Just because I kill some jealous ass doesn’t mean I have any right to CLAIM HIS FUCKING WIFE!”

“It is rather amusing how they hold women and men in the same regard. After all, in primitive culture women were most likely to be seen as ‘property’ not men.” John was not amused at Dorian. “Look, man, we’re dealing with this as best we can. You have a food source, they have shelter and protection, and I have you. It’ll work out.”

“Yeah well, they’re started to bitch about my lack of ‘husbandly duties’.”

Dorian smirked and held his husband close, “I can vouch; you have no issues in that department. You just don’t want a bunch of brain washed followers in your bed. How has the first one been? What is she calling herself now?”

“Dame Vaako. She’s been whispering when she doesn’t think I can hear her. I’m beginning to think she’s the reason for all these challenges. Manipulative little shit. Maybe I should just deal with her the old fashion way.”

“I don’t think they’d blink twice at you disposing of your own possessions.”

“No Dorian, I’m not going to kill her, or eat her. Well, maybe a sip. I mean make her a familiar. I’ll be able to keep better track of her.”

“Familiar?”

“Oh, right.” John flailed for an explanation. “Basically, Renfield.”

Dorian makes a face, “Renfield? You are talking Dracula, right?”

“Yeah, like I said, basically. She’d be under my control and have free will, she just wouldn’t be able to do anything that even attempts harming me.”

Dorian shrugged, “If she keeps lining up bigger and badder opponents, you may have to.”

“Badder?”

“I’m running my colonialism program.” John just smirked and nuzzled closer. “We’re running out of room for them all, you know. You’ll have to ask the Lord Marshal for space, again.”

“Yeah, I know, later, right now I want to enjoy myself with _my_ husband and not someone else’s.”

Dorian grinned, “I can respect that.”


End file.
